Natalie Hamel-Roy
thumb|180px|Natalie Hamel-Roy Natalie Hamel-Roy est une actrice québécoise pratiquant également le doublage. Filmographie Cinéma * 1992 : Twin Sisters : Caissière à la banque * 1992 : Coup de chance (Téléfilm) * 2007 : L'Âge des ténèbres : Paule * 2009 : Polytechnique : la mère de Jean-François * 2014 : Mommy : Natacha Télévision * 1996 : Fais-moi peur ! : la mère de Jeff (saison 5, épisode 9) * 1998 : Kit & Kaboodle : Pip (voix) * 2004 : 11 Somerset : Mme Chamberland (saison 1, épisode 12) * 2004 : Mayday : Commentatrice (saison 2, épisode 3) Court métrage * 2000 : Ultimate G's: Zac's Flying Dream : Mère de Zac Voxographie Cinéma Films * Gwyneth Paltrow dans : ** Malice (1993) : Paula Bell ** Sept (1995) : Tracy Mills ** Emma (1996) : Emma Woodhouse ** Les Portes du destin (1998) : Helen Quilley ** Shakespeare et Juliette (1998) : Viola de Lesseps ** L'Énigmatique M. Ripley (1999) : Marge Sherwood ** À tout hasard (2000) : Abby Janello ** Soirée d'Anniversaire (2001) : Skye Davidson ** Hal le superficiel (2001) : Rosemary Shanahan ** Profession: Hôtesse de l'Air (2003) : Donna Jensen ** Sylvia (2003) : Sylvia Plath ** Capitaine Sky et le Monde de demain (2004) : Polly Perkins ** La Preuve Irréfutable (2005) : Catherine * Meg Ryan dans : ** Bons Baisers de France (1995) : Kate ** Kate et Léopold (2001) : Kate McKay ** À vif (2003) : Paula Bell ** Contrecoups (2004) : Jackie Kallen ** Au pays des femmes (2007) : Sarah Hardwicke ** L'amant de ma mère (2007) : Martha « Marty » Durand ** Femmes (2008) : Mary Haines ** Entente et mésentente (2008) : Deidre Hearn ** Un amour attachant (2009) : Louise * Ashley Judd dans : ** La petite voix du cœur (2000) : Lexie Coop ** Les Divins Secrets des petites Ya-Ya (2002) : Vivi (jeune) ** Frida (2003) : Tina Modotti ** Helen (2008) : Helen ** Droit de passage (2009) : Denise Frankel ** La fée des dents (2010) : Carly ** Histoire de dauphin (2011) : Lorraine Nelson * Kim Basinger dans : ** La Vraie de Vraie (1993) : Karen McCoy ** 8 Mile (2002) : Stephanie Smith ** Au revoir Elvis (2004) : Harmony Jones ** Le Cellulaire (2004) : Jessica Martin ** Charlie St. Cloud (2010) : Claire St. Cloud * Helen Hunt dans : ** Docteur T et les Femmes (2000) : Bree ** Ce que femme veut (2000) : Darcy McGuire ** Payez au suivant (2000) : Arlene McKinney ** Une femme honorable (2004) : Mme Erlynne ** Bobby (2006) : Samantha * Cynthia Stevenson dans : ** Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) : Jackie Framm ** Agent Cody Banks (2003) : Mme Banks ** Air Bud : Spikes Back (2003) : Jackie Framm ** Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) : Mme Banks ** Tellement menteur (2007) : Mme Léonard (mère de Sam) * Jenna Elfman dans : ** Krippendorf's Tribe (1998) : Veronica Micelli ** Can't Hardly Wait (1998) : L'Ange ** Potins mondains et amnésies partielles (2001) : Auburn ** Friends with Benefits (2011) : Annie * Caroline Goodall dans : ** The Princess Diaries (2001) : Helen Thermopolis ** Chasing Liberty (2004) : Michelle Foster ** The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) : Helen Thermopolis ** My Life in Ruins (2009) : Dr Tullen * Melissa McCarthy dans : ** Life as We Know It (2010) : DeeDee ** 40 ans : Mode d'emploi (2012) : Catherine ** The Heat (2012) : Shannon Mullins ** Tammy (2012) : Tammy * Teri Polo dans : ** The Arrival (1996) : Char ** Beyond Borders (2003) : Charlotte Jordan ** Meet the Fockers (2004) : Pam Byrnes ** Little Fockers (2010) : Pam Byrnes * Teri Polo dans : ** Only You (1994) : Faith Corvatch ** La Famille Perez (1995) : Dorita Evita Perez ** Bienvenue à Sarajevo (1997) : Nina ** The Watcher (2000) : Polly Beilman * Elizabeth Banks dans : ** Spider-Man (2002) : Betty Brant ** Spider-Man 2 (2004) : Betty Brant ** Spider-Man 3 (2007) : Betty Brant * Joan Cusack dans : ** Corrina, Corrina (1994) : Jonesy ** Nine Months (1995) : Gail Dwyer ** Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) : Marcella * Glenne Headly dans : ** Les Soldats de l'espérance (1993) : Dr Mary Guinan ** Comeback Season (2006) : Deborah Pearce ** La Famille Jones (2009) : Summer Symonds * Jane Krakowski dans : ** The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) : Betty O'Shale ** Kit Kittredge: An American Girl (2008) : Miss Dooley * Joey Lauren Adams dans : ** Big Daddy (1999) : Layla ** De toute beauté (Beautiful) (2000) : Ruby * Patricia Arquette dans : ** Flirting with Disaster (1996) : Nancy Coplin ** Bringing Out the Dead (1999) : Mary Burke * Rachel Dratch dans : ** I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) : Sara Powers ** Spring Breakdown (2009) : Judi * Eve Gordon dans : ** Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) : Diane Szalinski ** I'll be Home for Christmas (1998) : Carolyn * Melora Hardin dans : ** The Hot Chick (2003) : Carol Spencer ** The Comebacks (2007) : Barb Fields * Camryn Manheim dans : ** Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) : Toby Walters ** Dark Water (2005) : Mme Finkle * Cheri Oteri dans : ** Dumb and Dumberer (1994) : Mme Heller ** Scary Movie (2000) : Gail Hailstorm * 1988 : Cocktail : Dulcy (Andrea Morse) * 1989 : American Boyfriends : Lizzie (Delia Brett) * 1989 : Termini Station : Micheline Dushane (Megan Follows) * 1990 : Memphis Belle : Faith (Jane Horrocks) * 1990 : Ski School : Lori (Darlene Vogel) * 1990 : Child's Play 2 : Lori (Darlene Vogel) * 1991 : If Looks Could Kill : Patricia Grober (Robin Bartlett) * 1991 : Le Prince des marées : Sally Wingo (Blythe Danner) * 1991 : A Woman's Tale : Anna (Gosia Dobrowolska) * 1991 : L'Amour tabou : Jessica (Lesley Sharp) * 1992 : Class Act : Damita (Alysia Rogers) * 1993 : Leprechaun : Tory Reding (Jennifer Aniston) * 1993 : Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday : Alexis (Kathryn Atwood) * 1993 : Le Bon Fils : Janice (Ashley Crow) * 1993 : Three of Hearts : Ellen Armstrong (Sherilyn Fenn) * 1993 : Digger : Mme Jackson (P. Lynn Johnson) * 1993 : Mustard Bath : Mindy (Alissa Trotz) * 1994 : Blink : Candice (Laurie Metcalf) * 1994 : Paperback Romance : Sophie (Gia Carides) * 1994 : Stalked : Brooke Daniels (Maryam d'Abo) * 1994 : Ernest Goes to School : Gerta (Linda Kash) * 1994 : The Crow : Darla (Anna Levine) * 1994 : Harcèlement : Cindy Chang (Jacqueline Kim) * 1994 : Lovers, Lovers : Teri (Cindy Parker) * 1994 : Little Giants : Patty (Susanna Thompson) * 1994 : Color of Night : Michelle (Kathleen Wilhoite) * 1995 : Bonjour Timothy : Mme Brathwaite (Raewyn Blade) * 1995 : Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers : Jamie Lloyd (J. C. Brandy) * 1995 : Dracula: Dead and Loving It : Essie (Megan Cavanagh) * 1995 : Power of Attorney : Angela (Babs Chula) * 1995 : Now and Then : Tina Tercell (Melanie Griffith) * 1995 : Kids of the Round Table : Mme Ferguson (Barbara Jones) * 1996 : Fish Tale Soup : Vivi (Kathleen Laskey) * 1996 : Mars Attacks! : Sharona (Christina Applegate) * 1996 : Hollow Point : Diane Norwood (Tia Carrere) * 1996 : Mr. Wrong : Martha Alston (Ellen DeGeneres) * 1996 : Beautiful Girls : Tracy Stover (Annabeth Gish) * 1996 : In Love and War : Elsie « Mac » MacDonald (Ingrid Lacey) * 1996 : The Stupids : Joan Stupid (Jessica Lundy) * 1996 : The Cable Guy : Robin Harris (Leslie Mann) * 1996 : Unforgettable : Mary Krane (Stellina Rusich) * 1996 : Marked Man : Kate Gallagher (Jane Wheeler) * 1997 : Le Plus Fou des deux : Jacqueline Turreau (Jennifer Coolidge) * 1997 : Argent comptant : Grace Cipriani (Heather Locklear) * 1997 : Air Bud : Mme Jackie Framm (Wendy Makkena) * 1997 : Free Willy 3 : The Rescue : Mary (Tasha Simms) * 1998 : Meet the Deedles : Mel (Ana Gasteyer) * 1998 : The Parent Trap : Meredith Blake (Elaine Hendrix) * 1998 : Dog Park : Keiran (Kristin Lehman) * 1998 : Captive : Samantha Hoffman (Erika Eleniak) * 1999 : Baby Geniuses : Robin (Kim Cattrall) * 1999 : The Eternal Husband : Nathalie Peterson (Mireille Dumont) * 1999 : The Rage: Carrie 2 : Barbara Lang (J. Smith-Cameron) * 2000 : Stardom : Dr Claire (Lisa Bronwyn Moore) * 2000 : Air Bud : World Pup : Jackie Framm (Chilton Crane) * 2001 : Suddenly Naked : Suzanne Steinman (Nicola Cavendish) * 2001 : Vanilla Sky : Rebecca Dearborn (Tilda Swinton) * 2003 : Good Boy! : Mme Baker (Molly Shannon) * 2003 : The In-Laws : Angela Harris (Robin Tunney) * 2004 : Catwoman : Sally (Alex Borstein) * 2004 : Seeing Other People : Claire (Lauren Graham) * 2005 : The 40 Year-Old Virgin : Paula (Jane Lynch) * 2006 : Material Girls : Inez (Maria Conchita Alonso) * 2007 : La Famille Savage : Agente d'immeubles (Sage Kirkpatrick) * 2007 : Cover : Mme Dunn (Karen Vicks) * 2010 : The Search for Santa Paws : Mère Noël (Patrika Darbo) * 2010 : Everywhere : Paula (Susan Glover) * 2012 : Red Lights : Monica Handsen (Joely Richardson) Films d'animation * 1995 : Toy Story : Mme Davis * 1996 : Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs : Jasmine * 1996 : James et la Pêche géante : Ver luisant * 1999 : Toy Story 2 : Mme Davis * 2001 : Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure : Lady * 2007 : Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams : Jasmine * 2010 : Despicable Me : Mlle Hattie Télévision Téléfilms * 1989 : Aliens Next Door : Navo * 1992 : Deadbolt : Theresa (Michele Scarabelli) * 1994 : Mary Silliman's War : Amelia (Joanne Miller) * 1994 : Spenser: The Judas Goat : Cloris Caldwell (Natalie Radford) * 1996 : Happy Birthday Bunnykins : la reine Sophie * 2004 : Mon enfant à tout prix : Amelia (Joanne Miller) * 2005 : Our Fathers : Shauna Tannenbaum (Kathleen Laskey) * 2005 : A Very Barry Christmas : Mme Noël * 2012 : Crisis Point : Mary Sanders (Liz MacRae) Séries télévisées * 1989 : Les Simpson : Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Martin Prince (2e voix), Leela (épisode : Simpsorama) * 1992-1997 : Au nord du 60e : Lois Tenia (Willene Tootoosis) * 1992-1993 : Le Monde de Loonette : la grand-mère Gourmandise * 1992 : Les Enquêtes de Chlorophylle : Radar / Poulette * 1995 : Et voici la petite Lulu : Mme Tompkins (saison 3, épisode 15) * 1996-1997 : Un cas très spatial : Thelma (Anik Matern) * 1997-2002 : Ally McBeal : Elaine Vassal (Jane Krakowski) * 1997 : Henri pis sa gang : Nancy / Dee-Dee * 1998-2001 : Amandine Malabul : Mlle Imogen Vrille (Claire Porter) * 1999 : Angela Anaconda : Bonnie Manoir * 1999 : La classe en délire : Mlle Gravel (2000-2001) * 1999 : Méga Bébés : Meg * 2002 : Max et Ruby : Max / Grand-Mère * 2006 : Capitaine Flamingo : la mère de Milo / Otto * 2007 : Wayside : Mlle Bijou * 2008 : Blaise le blasé : Carol Schwartz * 2011 : Mon grand grand ami : Nessa / mère * 2012 : L'Escouade des monstres-maths : Mme Murkly Liens externes * Natalie Hamel-Roy sur IMDb * Natalie Hamel-Roy sur Syllabes.com * Voxographie de Natalie Hamel-Roy sur Doublage.qc.ca Hamel-Roy Natalie Catégorie:Incomplet